This invention relates to coin and token handling machines and particularly to a spout to which a coin bag can be attached for the delivery of coins through the spout into the bag.
Coin handling machines, such as coin sorters or counters, often discharge coins or tokens into a cloth bag. A filled coin bag can be quite heavy. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a positive attachment of the coin bag to the coin discharge point on the coin handling machine.
In the past, bags have been attached to spouts using a metal ring surrounding a cylindrical spout with the bag pinched between the ring and the periphery of the spout. An example of this form of bagging spout is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,419 issued Aug. 22, 1995 to Adams, et al. for "Collector Assembly for Coin Handling Machine". Another form of bagging attachment that has been used incorporates a spring clamp into which a coin spout is moved linearly. A gathered portion of the coin bag is pinched between the spring clamp and the spout. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,598 issued Mar. 29, 1994, to Rasmussen, et al. for "Coin Bag Holding Device for Coin Handling Machine".
The past mechanisms for attaching the coin bag to the spout have required the operator to use both hands. The bag spout assembly of the present invention is designed to be operated with one hand by an experienced operator.